In Bloom
by CheapChampagne15
Summary: songfic, oneshot. Hana sings at night, Iruka listens. It's spring, and Hana wants love.


Disclaimer: I do not own, any of it.

Music: Song is '_In Bloom_' Artist is '_Nirvana_'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sell the kids for food  
Weather changes moods  
Spring is here again  
Reproductive glands  
**_

Inuzuka Hana was an accomplished ninja/veterinarian at the tender age of eighteen, but she couldn't help feeling envious of all who had found love. It's harder and harder these days to get a lover, especially when you're in a famous dog clan. She was with one of her dogs, in the middle of the night, in the clearing where Kiba practices. She was listening to her dog whine until she finally rolled her eyes and started humming, while her dog started a light howl.

_**  
He's the one who likes all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means and I say...  
He's the one who likes all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means and I say yeah...  
**_

"You know Hana-chan; this is the twelfth day in a row you've come out here." Said a man from the shadows.

"Oh!" Hana said as she spun and stopped humming and blushed slightly when she found Iruka walking towards her.

"You needn't to stop; I actually find it quite lovely."

"Iruka-san, it's not nice to scare people out so late."

"Please, Iruka-kun will do."

"Well, Iruka-_kun_, I have to go, but I will see you later."

"Are you tired?"

Hana looked at his doe brown eyes deeply. '_No, but being out late is risky for me, especially if I'm with a man that I adore._'

"Yeah."

_**  
We can have some more  
Nature is a whore  
Bruises on the fruit  
Tender age in bloom  
**_

"Hana, you really need to find a suitor. Look at our name! You and Kiba are the ones that need to uphold the Inuzuka traditions!" Tsume scolded her daughter, but she could tell her daughter had a special interest in someone, but doesn't know if she'll move.

'_It's spring, a loving season my daughter, you need to make your move._'

_**  
He's the one who likes all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means and I say...  
He's the one who likes all our pretty songs and He likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means and I say yeah...  
**_

"Are you here Iruka-kun?" Hana called out in the night again. She heard no response, but her dog was nudging her leg, so she started to hum again.

"What draws you out at here at night Hana-chan, or do you just let your dogs see the moon at night?" Iruka said as he looked up at the sky. Hana looked at him as she said,

"Yeah."

_**  
He's the one who likes all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means and I say...  
He's the one who like all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means and I say yeah...**_

"Hana-chan, if you don't mind me asking, do you believe in love?" Iruka looked at her and she looked him straight in the eye and took a step towards him.

"Yeah."

Iruka was taken aback.

"Are you in love Hana-chan?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask whom?"

Hana was close enough to take his hand, and she did. "You."

In response Iruka laced his fingers with hers. "Me too, Hana-koi, me too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I really like this pairing, and I'm the only story for it, so my fellow readers, please create some stories if you find inspiration in this pairing.


End file.
